


(Vid) The Fall of Angels, explicit trailers

by Snowgrouse



Series: Devilry [5]
Category: A Woman's Face (1941), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal Sex (female receiving), BDSM, Bondage, Bonita Granville, Conrad Veidt - Freeform, Creampies, Daddy Kink, Dark Het, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fanvids, Heterosexual Anal Sex (female receiving), Incest, OC played by Bonita Granville (Laura Erika Barring), Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking, Tuxedos, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vintage Porn, Whipping, costume porn, glamour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW erotic trailers for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4122298">The Fall of Angels,</a> the third and final part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/100610">Devilry</a> BDSM darkfic trilogy. Starring Conrad Veidt as Torsten Barring and Bonita Granville (18+) as Laura Erika Barring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Vid) The Fall of Angels, explicit trailers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fall of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122298) by [Snowgrouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse). 



> Since the trailers are so sexually explicit no major video site would host them (and I don't want to upload them to porn sites for various reasons), you get just links to the downloads on my own server. I previously hosted them on Tumblr, but Tumblr doesn't allow anything that explicit no matter how arty the stuff is, so they got taken down... so now all you have are the mp4s. Comments on here are much appreciated, as this is practically the only place I can get any feedback on these now.
> 
> ETA: It's worth pointing out that despite the fact that Laura is a teenager in the fics, I elected to use clips *only* of the adult Bonita Granville in the explicit videos. She is at least 18 in all the source material. Just so you know.

~~[First trailer](http://aikainkauna.tumblr.com/post/121458743015/nc-17-trailer-for-devilry-3-the-fall-of-angels) ~~

Watch or download the mp4 [here](http://snowgrouse.aikamuna.org/Fakes/devilryerotic.mp4) (right click, save as) and a bigger, juicier .mpg [here.](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/zpilic)

~~[Second trailer](http://aikainkauna.tumblr.com/post/122790273501/nc-17-trailer-2-for-the-fall-of-angels-the-third) ~~

Watch or download the mp4 [here](http://snowgrouse.aikamuna.org/Fakes/devilryerotic2.mp4) (right click, save as) and a bigger, juicier .mpg [here.](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/fqimiw)


End file.
